Sailor Moon XYZ
by Thug Adam
Summary: [I'm not the author of this Fanfic, a friend made it, I'm only uploading it as a favour.]
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon XYZ Episode 1: Foreshadowing Darkness

Rei: What is this…? [She found herself alone in the darkness. Not just any kind of darkness, a cold darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Not even her own hands. She continued to walk, unsure if she was even moving forward. She continued to walk until she heard a faint noise] H-hello? Is anyone there? [The noise continued, revealing itself to be some kind of laughter. Upon hearing the laughter Rei shot awake, looking around her room. Upon looking she suddenly remembered the others that were in the room in Hawikai Shrine, studying. Well, they were supposed to be studying for an upcoming exam at least. The only one who was really into the studying was Ami Mizuno, and it was like her eyes had been glued to the book. Usagi Tsukino had fallen asleep with her face in a book] Usagi…

Usagi: [She snored loudly] Mamo-Chan…

Rei: [She sighed, and look at the girl on her left, Makoto Kino, who was looking on at the same book Minako Aino was reading] You guys are still studying? [No one gave a response.] Mako-Chan?

Mako: [She turned he head to Rei, revealing herself to be grinning you] Yes Rei-Chan?

Rei: [She narrowed her eyes] What are you grinning at?

Mako: Uhm…! Nothing…! [She whispered something to Minako, but she was too spaced out to even notice]

Rei: [She rubbed her temples, obviously annoyed] I'm not even going to bother with this. I'm too tired. Ami-chan, can't we just study tomorrow?

Ami: [Her eyes slowly left the pages of the book as she looked up to look at Rei] Come on Rei-chan, we can study for at least another hour.

Mako: Quick question, is what Usagi-chan doing considering studying? [She pointed a finger out to show the others the sleeping Usagi]

Rei: Of all the… [She leaned over the table] USAGI!

Usagi: WHAA! [Startled by the shouting and sudden awakening she jumped awake, looking around]

Minako: [Usagi's scream didn't even bother her that much, she just placed her book on the table and smiled] Afternoon sleepy head.

Usagi: I fell asleep…er…I mean…I fell asleep!? Oh no…just when I was studying some good stuff...! [She looked around the room; pouting a bit as she saw that no one was buying her performance]

Ami: Usagi-chan, can't you just take this studying seriously? Those exams aren't too far from now and we need to be prepared.

Usagi: [She sighed softly]I know I kn-…[She stopped in mid sentence, scanning the room] …Where's Chibiusa? She was here, right? Or was I dreaming?

Mako: No, she was here. She left though.

Usagi: Where to?

Mako: She said she was going to hang out with Mamoru.

Usagi: [Immediately after Mako finished her sentence Usagi shot up and dashed out the door before anyone could even blink]

Minako: ….Oh well! Without Usagi-chan there's no point in this group study right? Right!?

Ami: [she sighed and closed her book, standing up along with the others] Yes, I suppose we can't do much now. I guess we can just call it a day.

Minako: Ye-…I mean…that's too bad. I'll see you guys later. [She calmly walked out the room, then quickly changed into a sprint]

Mako: I'll see you guys later. [She bowed slightly and left the room.]

Ami: Goodbye Rei-chan. [She also bowed slightly and left the room]

A few minutes later Rei was outside, leaning against the wall.

Rei: Ugh…[she held the sides over her heads with both of her hands, shaking her head slightly] What was that dream about…? I shouldn't think about it too hard. I'm going to get some rest now…[She yawned and went into her room]

Above the skies of Tokyo, a small black hole appeared. Inside the black hole was an entirely different dimension. Inside that dimension was darkness. And in the darkness, there was a castle. Castle Dark. On a small platform in a large room stood the king of darkness himself. Count Dark. His suit dark, his face covered from that hat he was wearing; only allowing some of his blonde hair to show, and his black cape flowing slightly from the cold air.

Count Dark: Minions! [He threw his right arm to the side as he called out. Appearing before him in almost an instant was a big hefty fellow. He wore a tan shirt, had a ginger color to his beard, wore brown pants and thick black boots]

?: Hiya Count! How are you doing this fine day~?

Count Dark: [He chucked slightly] I'm doing fine my dear Mimi. You would almost pull of O'Chuckten's look if you had his accent.

Mimi: Aw shucks Count? Really~?! [At that moment, a jester appeared. His yellow eyes glowing in the dim area]

?: And in a flash I appear like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!

Count Dark: Ah, Demintio, how nice of you to join us. Now we can get started as soon as Nastansia and the real O'Chunkten arrive. [A girl with red glasses, blue hair, and wearing a white lab coat walked in behind the Count]

Nastansia: I'm here count, right on time. [Right after she spoke, the real O'Chunkten dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet]

O'Chunkten: Aye! Sorry 'em late Cou- [He frozen in his tracks, quickly noticing the other him standing not too far from him] Aye! What's dis madness?! Mimi?!

Mimi: [She giggled and a quick puff of smoke appeared as she transformed into Demintio] Yes~?

Demintio: They say imitation is the best of flattery.

Mimi: Uh-huh…

Dark: Now that you're all here, I believe it's time for us to start our plan.

Nastanisa: You mean…?

Dark: [He nodded] That's right. We must start collecting the 7 Pure Souls so we can let the darkness take over the world without interruption.

Mimi: Yay! Our plan for spreading darkness is finally about to begin!

Dark: As you know, there are 7 Pure Souls we must collect. Red, White, Green, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and the most important: The Golden Soul. As you also know, I already hold possession of the Dark Soul. It's what gives me my powers.

Demintio: So my dear Count, do you know where we should start looking?

Count Dark: Somewhere around this place called…Tokyo…

Nastansia: I don't mean to be rude Count…but…Tokyo is a rather large place. We can't just barge in and start looking. That'll hinder our progress too much.

Dark: I am aware of this. Luckily…[He held up a picture] a target has been revealed.

O'Chunkten: How do weh know if someone's got a Pure Soul?

Dark: If the soul you extract from the target isn't one of these colors. Also, if a holder of a soul does an exceptional act of purity, the soul will resonate with the holder, giving itself away.

Demintio: Hm. I see. So, who's the lucky person who gets to go out first?

Dark: [He tossed the picture at O'Chunkten] O'Chunkten, since you were late, you have the pleasure to go scout out the area. Nastanisa, prepare a Monsuta to accompany him.

Nastanisa: Yes sir. [she bowed slightly before leaving to go to her lab]

O'Chunkten: Ah man…Yes sir! [He took a look at the picture. The target? Rei Hino.]

On the streets of Juban...

Chibiusa: Oooh! Mamo-chan, can we go into the candy store? Pleassse!? [she looked up at Mamoru with big puppy dog eyes]

Mamoru: Okay, okay! I won't be getting you too much though; wouldn't want you to get cavities.

Chibiusa: Yay! [She smiled wide and started to drag Mamoru to the candy store before stopping suddenly due to some kind of resistance] What? [She looked up and saw Usagi holding onto Mamoru's other arm, attempting to tug him in the opposite direction] Why are you here!? [She started tugging again]

Usagi: I can't leave Mamo-chan alone with you! He's mine! [She tugged Mamoru in the opposite direction]

Mamoru: [He sighed, somehow being used to this sort of thing, then came up with an idea] Hey! If I buy you both some candy, will this end? [Both the girls stopped and looked at him]

Chibiusa: I would love that Mamo-chan! Although this wouldn't have even happened if /someone/ wasn't so clingy!

Usagi: You-! [Her communicator started going off] Got lucky this time? Hello?

Rei: Usagi, you and the others left some of your stuff back at the shrine. Come get it.

Usagi: Yeah yeah…I'll be there. [she turned off her communicator and got a sly grin] Mamo-chan, I'll gladly take that candy offer. As for you…[she turned her attention to Chibiusa] You're coming with me, and staying away from Mamo-chan! [She grabbed Chibiusa by her wrist and quickly darted off back to the shrine]

Chibiusa: Hey! Lemme go! Not fair!

Mamoru: [He stood there with a confused look on his face, then rubbed his arms for a minute or so before stepping in the candy shop]

At the Shrine:

Rei: [She was humming softly as she was brushing the near the front of the building]

O'Chunkten: [He was standing behind a tree, observing Rei] Aye…dat's dah target eh? I guess da direct approach is the best way to handle this. [He stepped out of the trees and made his way towards Rei] 'Xcuse meh lass.

Rei: Hm? [She looked up at O'Chunkten] Can I help you with something, sir?

O'Chunkten: Why yes, you can. We can do this either the easy way, or the hard way.

Rei: [She took a few steps back, tightening her grip on the broom] W-what?

O'Chunkten: Are yeh deaf lass? I'll try da easy way first. Gimme ya Pure Soul. It'll save us both a lot of trouble.

Rei: I don't know what you're talking about! Go away you weirdo!

O'Chunkten: Hard way it is then. [He sighed and took a step forward]

Rei: I said back off! [She swung the broom at his side, but the stick broke in two upon contact] Wh-what…!? [She dropped the broom and took another step back; her face had a tint of blue to it]

On the stairs just near the Shrine:

Minako: You all left your stuff too huh?

Usagi: I left my bag…

Ami: I forgot a book. Silly me. [She smiled a bit]

Mako: Why did you bring Chibiusa?

Chibiusa: Because I had Mamo-chan all to myself!

Usagi: Quiet you pest!

Minako: Well, since we're all here we might as well go up right?

Mako and Ami: Yeah.

Front of the Shrine:

O'Chunkten: Aye, why must yeh even try to resist. It won't help against meh.

Rei: (I have to transform!) [She raised her transformation rod into the air] Mars Star Power-

O'Chunkten: Hush, lass. [He back handed Rei, causing her to fly into a tree and drop her rod]

Rei: U-ugh…[She looked up, her sight blurry from the impact]

O'Chunkten: Now then. [He grabbed Rei by the collar of her robe and lifted her up, his other hand growing a dark aura] Here we go! [He pushed his hand into her body, a dark shock being emitted and Rei cried out loudly in pain]

Just as this was happening, the other made it to the top of the stairs and to the front of the Shrine.

Ami: Look! It's Rei-chan!

Usagi: What's going on?!

Mako: That doesn't matter right now! We have to save her!

Minako: Everyone, transform!

Usagi: Moon Cosmic Power…[Her brooch opened and she touched the heart]

Mako: Jupiter Star Power…

Minako: Venus Star Power…

Ami: Mercury Star Power…

Chibiusa: Moon Prism Power…

Everyone: Make-Up!

In a bright flash of light, the five girls had transformed into Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter.

O'Chunkten: Aye, quiet yer screamin' lass! [He finally pulled out her Pure Soul, a small pink ball, and Rei suddenly went lifeless like] Aye…a dud.

Sailor Moon: Hold it right there!

O'Chunkten: Eh?

Sailor Moon: No one lays a hand on my friend's and expects to get away with it!

O'Chunkten: What…?

Sailor Moon: The pretty suited sailor with the sailor soldiers! Sailor Moon!

Chibi Moon: Sailor Chibi Moon!

Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter!

Mercury: Sailor Mercury!

Venus: Sailor Venus!

Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon, we will punish you!

O'Chunkten: I don't have time to play around with yeh littl' lasses. [He dropped Rei's body and the pure soul since he had no use for it and snapped his fingers] Black Hawk, take care of these pest. [A sharp cry roared from above, and the scouts looked up, seeing large black hawk slowly descend to the ground] Take care of all of them. Even the dead one over there. [He nudged his head towards Rei and jumped into the trees]

Moon: Hey, come back!

Venus: Focus Sailor Moon!

Jupiter: I'll handle this! [She placed her hands together, then pulled them apart, electricity visible in the gap between her hands. She then gathered that electricity into one of her hands] Sparkling Wide Pressure! [She flung the energy disk forward at the Black Hawk]

B.H: [The hawk roared and moved to the side quickly, avoiding the Sparking Wide Pressure]

Chibi Moon: It's fast!

Venus: Venus Love-Me Chain! [She sent the chain forward, wrapping it around the Black Hawk's beak] I got it! [The Black Hawk quickly flailed its beak around] H-Hey! Calm down! [With a quick whip of its beak, Black Hawk managed to fling Venus into a tree, causing her to lose conciseness]

Chibi Moon: Venus!

Moon: Chibi Moon! Protect Rei-chan! Jupiter, Mercury and I will handle this!

Chibi Moon: Right! [She ran over towards Rei, making sure if she was alright]

Mercury: Shine Aqua…Illusion! [She spun around while speaking, throwing a large beam of water at the Black Hawk, making direct contact and dousing it]

Moon: Nice one Mercury!

Jupiter: Now, Sailor Moon!

Moon: Right! [She pulled out the Love Rod] Moon….Spiral…-

B.H: [Before Sailor Moon could continue any farther, the Black Hawk flapped its wings violently, causing a razor sharp windstorm in the area. The wind being so sharp it was literally cutting the scouts who were in the way, also blowing back Jupiter, Mercury and Moon]

Chibi Moon: Oh no! Sailor Moon! Jupiter! Mercury!

B.H [It shrieked loudly and spread its wings, diving down at the downed Sailor Scouts]

Moon: [She rubbed her head and turned over, looking to see that the giant hawk was growing closer] No… [In a flash, a red streak flew past Sailor Moon, and a red rose had struck the Black Hawk in one of its wings, causing it to nose dive into the ground. Sailor Moon looked up at the gates] Tuxedo Kamen-sama!

Tuxedo Mask: Stealing the soul of an innocent maiden is an act on which I cannot forgive! Sailor Moon!

Moon: Yes! [She brought out the Love Rod once again, starting to spin around as she spoke] Moon Spiral Heart Attack! [She stopped spinning and held the rod up, a beam of hearts heading right for the downed Black Hawk; the hawk screeched loudly as it was consumed by the attack whole and exploded into darkness, that darkness soon coming down slowly as a glimmering light]

A few minutes later:

Rei: Ugh….W-What happened…?

Usagi: We were planning on asking that to you! Are you okay?

Rei: I think so…

Minako: What was that?

Ami: A new enemy?

Mako: But what where they after? [She tilted her head in confusion]

Mamoru: I don't know, but I think we should all be keeping our guard up from now on.

O'Chunkten: [He had been watching the fight up until the Black Hawk was defeated, and was now standing in the middle of a darkened alley, leaning against the brick wall] Sailor Scouts…Tuxedo Mask…I think the Count is going to want to hear about this…


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon XYZ Episode 2: Enter The Defender of Justice! The Masked Crusader!

Luna: Usagi-chan…wake up! You're going to be late for school!

Usagi: [She turned over, grumbling in her sleep] Five more minutes…

Luna: Usagi-chan! [She sighed and jumped up, bringing all of her weight down on Usagi]

Usagi: WHA! [She shot awake, looking around] Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school! [She scrambled out of bed, rushing to put on her school uniform] Gotta hurry! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Luna!?

Luna: I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes!

Usagi: You didn't try hard enough! [She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, making a mad dash with Luna right beside her]

Luna: Don't forget, after school we're meeting your place to discuss what happened yesterday!

Usagi: How can I forget?! My house has food! [As the two were running, Minako and Artemis quickly ended up being beside them, also making a mad dash] Minako-chan!

Minako: You're late too!?

Usagi: Yeah, Luna didn't try hard enough to wake me up on time!

Luna: [She made a face and decided that she wasn't even going to bother arguing]

Minako: I can relate! Artemis woke me up ten minutes late!

Artemis: But…!

Minako: This is my turn! See you later! [She waved and made a right turn, Artemis following behind her]

Luna: You might be able to make it if you hurry!

Usagi: I /AM/ hurrying! [In a matter of 3 minutes, she managed to make it to her classroom, having about 2 minutes left before class started] Made it…! [She looked around the room, seeing a bunch of people crowding in the center of it] Eh? What's going on?

Naru: Haven't you heard?

Usagi: Heard what?

Naru: We got a new student in our class!

Usagi: New student?

Naru: Yeah! He comes from uh…Fe…fera…fear…agh…That village that creates constellations in the night sky!

Usagi: I've never heard of that place…why is everyone swarming around him anyway…? [She stood on the tip of her toes to try and get a look at this new student] No dice. =3= I'm too short…

Naru: [she laughed a little bit] Hey, want to go shopping later?

Usagi: Sure! I'm not doing anything after…uhm…7:30!

Naru: Sounds good to me!

The school bell rang and everyone took their seats.

Usagi: (I kinda want to talk to this new student. He sounds interesting.) [As she was thinking her teacher placed a practice exam on her desk and went to do the same for the others] (This…was today?! I completely forgot!) [She sulked and sighed, starting to do the practice exam]

The exam had taken up all of the time in school, and the teacher was a fast grader so she handed everyone their papers back.

Usagi: [She stared at her paper, on the edge of tears of happiness, gripping it by both sides with both of her hands] I…I…I…I GOT A 100! WHOOOO! [She dropped the paper and started dancing happily]

?: Ahem…[He pointed at the paper]

Usagi: [She looked down and her smiled turned into a frown] Out of 1000….

?: You know, with grades like that it's a wonder that you're still in highschool. [The boy's face was white; he had brown eyes, tannish hair, and was wearing a uniform just like all the other boys]

Usagi: [She huffed] Oh yeah?! What did you get smart guy?!

?: Well, I didn't get a perfect score, but I did do well enough to know that I'm going to pass the exam next week.

Usagi: Humph! Hey, wait. I've never seen you around here before.

?: That's because I would happen to be a new student. My name is Marcus, nice to meet you.

Usagi: My name is Usagi Tsukino! ….Don't you have a last name?

Marcus: Eh, I prefer not to use it much.

Usagi: Hm…oh! You come from that village right?

Marcus: That's right. Feracaro Village.

Usagi: Why were all those other kids crowding around you earlier?

Marcus: Oh, that's because…uhm…hold on a moment. [He placed his bag on the table and started digging through it]

Ami: [She walked in the room with Mako] Usagi-chan, we have to leave soon.

Mako: Yeah, we don't want to be late for the meeting.

Usagi: Wait please! Marcus is about to show me something!

Ami: Marcus…?

Marcus: Yeah, hi, that's me. New student, nice to meet you. Anyway…[He pulled out a green scroll] This happens to be /my/ very own constellation. [He opened the scroll, revealing a map of the stars used to map out the constellation. The constellation was a crescent moon]

Mako: W-whoa! You /made/ that?!

Marcus: That's right. Whenever it's night, just look for these stars and you'll see it.

Usagi: Wow…!

Ami: Before we go, it would be would for us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Ami Mizuno.

Mako: My name is Makoto Kino.

Marcus: Nice to meet you Ami and Makoto. I don't want to keep you guys any longer, so I'll get out of your hair now. See you around. [He placed the scroll back in his bag and left the room]

Ami: We should get going too.

Usagi: Right.

Meanwhile, in Castle Dark:

Count Dark: O'Chunkten, you have returned empty handed. Was the target not a holder of a Pure Soul?

O'Chunkten: Aye, about that Count…

Count Dark: Did something happen?

O'Chunkten: Yeh! I got to the target and everything started going well…then these teenage girls showed up..!

Demintio: O'Chunkten, don't tell me you lost to a bunch of teenage girls. The only girl you should ever lose to is Mimi.

Mimi: [She was currently disguised as a blonde super model she had seen on TV] Yeah!

Count Dark: Did the Black Hawk not assist you like it was meant to?

O'Chunkten: Aye, it did! It was wiping the floor with those…em…what did they call themselves…Sailor…Sailor…Sailor Scouts!

Mimi: Sailor Scouts…?

Nastansia: Sailor Scouts? Did they have any names?

O'Chunkten: Hol' on a sec lass…There was Sailor Mercury…Jupiter…Venus…one called herself Chibi Moon, and she was a little girl, and I can only assume the leader was that Sailor Moon lass.

Count Dark: Hmph. So, how did the Black Hawk handle them?

O'Chunkten: Amazingly sire!

Demintio: I'm not understanding something. If the Black Hawk was dealing with those "Scouts" So easily, how was it defeated?

O'Chunkten: Hold yeh horses lad! I was jus' gettin' ta dat part.

Count Dark: Then continue.

O'Chunkten: The Black Hawk went in for the kill, then all of a sudden a rose comes out of nowhere and strikes the Black Hawk in the wing!

Count Dark: A…a rose…?

Nastanisa: Where did it come from?

O'Chunkten: Some guy called Tuxedo Mask. And then Sailor Moon did some weird thing and finished off the Black Hawk!

Count Dark: …[He tapped his chin a few times] I see. In getting Pure Souls, you didn't do a good job, however, you did a great job in scouting out the area. I'm sending you out again. [He tossed a picture at O'Chunkten] Here is another potential holder. Nastansia, based on what O'Chunkten has told us, create something that can deal with these pests easily.

Nastansia: [She nodded] Yes sir.

O'Chunkten: [He looked at the picture. He's never seen this girl before. Who was it? Naru.]

Usagi's House:

Luna: Is that all that happened Rei?

Rei: [She nodded slowly] Yeah. He was so strong…I couldn't even transform against him.

Chibiusa: That black bird was pretty strong too!

Artemis: We should definitely be on guard now. We don't know anything about this new enemy, so we should remain cautious.

Mako: I agree. If that bird could nearly finish us off that quickly…who knows what that big guy could do…

After about 30 minutes of talking, Usagi suddenly shot up.

Usagi: Oh no!

Minako: What's wrong?

Usagi: I forgot I'd go shopping Naru-chan later!

Rei: You said yes and we're having a meeting!?

Usagi: I didn't think it would take this long!

Minako: Well…being fair, we have been talking about one little experience for a while now. I think we can use a break.

Artemis: ...True. Luna and I will see if we can find anything on the computer.

Mako: I could go for some shopping…

Usagi: B-But it was just suppose to be Naru and I!

Mako: I never said we would go shopping with you guys.

Usagi: Well…in that case. [In a flash she sprinted out the door]

Chibiusa: What just…

Ami: I don't know. Do you want to come shopping with us Chibiusa?

Chibiusa: I would love to!

Rei: I guess I'll go too.

On the streets of Juban:

Naru: [She checked the watch she was wearing, sighing a bit, but smiling lightly] I knew she would be late. Haha.

O'Chunkten: [Around the corner, he peaked his head out to look at Naru] She's the target? And the streets are practically empty…? Hm. Must be mah lucky day. [He stepped out from the corner and approached Naru] Excuse me lass.

Naru: Can I help you?

O'Chunkten: Ya seem to be in quite a hurry?

Naru: Oh, I'm just waiting for someone. She's always late.

O'Chunkten: Always late? Lucky me. [Without a warning, he grabbed Naru by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up]

Naru: H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing!? Let me go! [She struggled to get free. She even resorted to kicking O'Chunkten's face, but it had no effect on him]

O'Chunkten: Ah, hush lass. [His hand gained a dark aura and he stuck it into Naru's body, her screaming loudly as a result]

Usagi: Do you guys here that?!

Rei: Yeah, it's coming from over there! [The girls all ran around the corner to see O'Chunkten holding Naru]

Chibiusa: It's that guy from before!

Minako: Everyone, transform!

Girls: Right!

Usagi: Moon Cosmic Power…

Chibiusa: Moon Prism Power…

Minako: Venus Star Power…

Ami: Mercury Star Power…

Rei: Mars Star Power…

Mako: Jupiter Star Power…

"Make-up!" In a bright flash of light, the girls had transformed into Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter.

O'Chunkten: And….[He pulled his hand out of Naru's body, Naru going lifeless like after, but the Pure Soul was just a pink ball, a dud] Agh! Another dud!

Sailor Moon: Hold it right there!

O'Chunkten: eh? [He turned around] Oh, you gals again. And you even brought another one?

Sailor Moon: Harming an innocent and lonely girl is something I shall not allow! The pretty suited soilder with the sailor senshi! Sailor Moon!

Chibi Moon: Sailor Chibimoon!

Mars: Sailor Mars!

Mercury: Sailor Mercury!

Venus: Sailor Venus!

Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon, I will punish you!

O'Chunkten: Aye, that must get old fast. Ya know, I never properly introduced myself to yeh lasses.

Mars: Oh yeah? Who are you then? Who do you work for?!

O'Chunkten: Yeesh! Calm yer horses lass! [He dropped Naru's body and the pure soul] My name is O'Chunkten! The strongest fellow you'll ever meet! I am the pure muscle of Count Dark's team!

Mercury: Count Dark?

O'Chunkten: You'll just have to live without knowing who he is. Because you're all dying tonight. [He snapped his fingers] Black Bull! [A black sphere appeared in front of him, and a black Bull with multiple tails had been released] Go get 'em! And finish off with this near dead one too. [he nodded and teleported out]

Black Bull: [Spotting Mars' red colors, BB charged forward without a second thought]

Mars: This is not my week… Burning…[She traced her finger in a circle, creating a flame as she did so, then she was surrounded by several spheres] Mandala! [She sent rings of fire forward]

BB: [In response to Mars' attack, it extended one of its tails, catching all of the rings from the Burning Mandala]

Mars: My Burning Mandala!

Jupiter: Move! [Black Bull chucked all the rings back at the scouts, causing them to jump away from each other to avoid the impact]

Venus: Crescent Beam! [She placed one hand on her arm and pointed a finger forward, blasting a yellow beam at the Black Bull]

BB: [The Black Bull whipped one of its other tails, deflecting the beam to where it almost hit Naru]

Moon: Be careful Venus!

Jupiter: Let's see how you like this! Sparkling Wide Pressure! [She flung the energy disk at the Black Bull, to which it jumped out of the way, landing on the ground and caused a mini tremor to knock all the scouts off their feet]

Chibi Moon: Sailor Mercury, how can we fight this thing?!

Mercury: [She brought up her scouter and started to scan the Black Bull] We have to- [She got cut off as one of the Black Bull's tails wrapped around her neck]

Moon: Mercury-! [She went to help Mercury, but was stopped by another tail wrapping around her neck. Soon all the scouts had started to be strangled by the Black Bull]

Venus: W-We have to…get out of this…

Moon: N-Naru-chan…

Jupiter: [She attempted to pull the tail from around her neck, but the Black Bull increased its grip on her, making it hard for her to fight back]

In a flash, a red streak flew past Sailor Mercury and a red rose had struck the Black Bull dead in the forehead, causing it to loosen its grip.

Moon: Tuxedo Kamen-sama!

Tuxedo Mask: Attacking an innocent girl while she's all alone and stealing the soul that makes her so pure. I, Tuxedo Mask, won't allow such an act to go unpunished! [He jumped down, aiming his cane at the Black Bull's face]

BB: [Black Bull roared, seeing the red from Tuxedo Mask's cape and tightened its grip on the scouts again, moving to the side and ramming Tuxedo Mask into a tree]

Sailor Scouts: Tuxedo Mask!

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Scouts! [He made an attempt to get up, but the Black Bull used the last of its tails to wrap around his neck, and started to squeeze]

Moon: Mamo-chan! Naru-chan! [She struggled to get out, her vision, along with the others' starting to blur. It became hard for her to breathe and her strength was fading quickly] I…I'm sorry…

In another flash, a blue streak of light appeared cutting though all seven tails of the Black Bull, releasing the scouts and they started to desperately gasp for air.

Mars: Wh-what was that!? [She looked over and saw a blue rose stuck into the ground; she looked up]

?: [A mysterious caped figured was standing on a teleport pole nearby. He looked just like Tuxedo Mask, only his outfit was blue and his hat wasn't as large] You know, picking on girls isn't something I could say is fun, or even right. Stealing their soul is even worse. But that goes for anyone. I, the Masked Crusader, defender of justice will have to punish you! [He dropped down in front of the Black Bull, who was ready to charge at him for interrupting it]

Chibi Moon: Masked Crusdaer…? [She got a good look at his outfit, then looked back at Tuxedo Mask, her jaw dropping slightly] He looks just like…!

Masked Crusader: Come to me bull! [He taunted the bull, using his cape as a…well, cape.]

BB: [The taunt was effective. Steam came from the Black Bull's snout and it charged forward]

Masked Crusader: Ole! [He moved his cape out of the way, revealing a building with a brick wall and Black Bull had rammed headfirst into it] Hey. [He looked at Sailor Moon] I think you're up.

Moon: Right! [She pulled out the Love Rod and began to spin around] Moon Spiral Heart Attack! [She stopped in mid spin, the Love Rod releasing a flurry of hearts that consumed the Black Bull, turning it into a glimmer of light before disappearing]

Quickly after the Bull's defeat, the girls and Tuxedo Mask turned back to normal and gave the Pure Soul back to Naru.

Usagi: Naru-chan, are you okay?!

Naru: [She woke up slowly and nodded] Y-yeah…I think so…what happened…?

Usagi: You got attacked. Sailor Moon and the others came and rescued you.

Minako: [She whispered to Mako, Ami, Chibiusa, Rei, and Mamoru] W-who was that guy…? The one who came in and saved us…?

Mamoru: I don't know. I know we wouldn't be alive if not for him though.

Ami: I wonder who he was…

On the top of a building not too far, the Masked Crusader was relaxing and he took off his mask.

Marcus: Yeesh, another one of those monsters appeared. [He tapped his wrist communicator] Hello?

?: How did it go?

Marcus: Better than I thought. A pure soul didn't show up, and I ended up having to save Sailor Moon and her friends.

?: Are they are our side?

Marcus: Depends on what you mean. I don't think they have the slightest idea on what's really going on here.

?: I see…

Marcus: Instead of having me scout around, how about you come over here yourself. Things might be less complicated that way.

?: You're right. I'll tell the others and we'll be there shortly. It's been a long day. Go home and get some rest.

Marcus: No need to tell me twice. [He put his mask back on] I'll see you later. [He turned the communicator off and hopped off from building to building]

Nearby on another building, someone had been watching what O'Chunkten had done, and was now watching the after math of the fight]

?: That one wasn't a pure soul either…Where could they be hiding….? It doesn't look like one will be appearing tonight. [The shadowy figure sighed] I'll have to keep an eye on those Sailor Scouts...they seem to appear whenever a Pure Soul might be detected.


End file.
